champions_pilgrimagefandomcom-20200213-history
Previous Champions
Last Competition (8 years ago) *'Sam Lindström' **From the town of Lindstad. Daughter of Roy Lindström, also became a professional pokémon trainer. Has a flashy setup/sweeper team, a technician scizor is her signature pokémon *'Simon Victorson' **From the town of Lindstad. A survivalist who was excellent at using the terrain to his advantage. Now a high school teacher. *'Chad Walker' **From Pembroke. A so-so trainer, but impressively skilled in combat. This is probably because he was in the military when he competed. He later retired and went on to work for the government. *'Linda Woods' **From Caerwys. A move tutor and medic, who provided support for her team. Went on to become a doctor Previous Championship (16 years ago) *'Blair Underwood' **One part of a brother/sister team from Swansea. Used combination attacks to great effect. Became an accountant *'Colin Underwood' **One part of a brother/sister team from Swansea. Used combination attacks to great effect. Runs a campground outside Caerwys. *'Caroline Rapp' **From the town of Lindstad. Extremely skilled with fire types. Currently a housewife. *'Liam Olsen' **From the town of Lindstad. Extremely skilled with ice types. Was killed in a car wreck the year after the tournament. Before that (24 years) *'Jenny Atkinson' **From Newport. Used her championship to start a career in politics, and is currently the mayor of the city. *'Carmel Jones' **From Newport. Nearly impossible to beat in one-on-one duels. After the tournament, he tried to take his skills into a foreign league, and there were whispers that he could become the next world champion. Then four months later he decided he wasn't enjoying himself and retired. He now owns a farm outside the city. *'Harrison Campbell' **From Newport, former military. Intensely smart and a competent strategist. Went on to become a botanist. *'George Wallace' **From Newport, former military. Said to be quick on his feet and deadly with a knife. Started a career in martial arts. Ancient History (32 Years) *'Roy Lindström' **From the town of Lindstad. Went on to compete in a foreign league and do extraordinarily well, even becoming a competator in numurous international competitions. He's easily the most famous pokémon trainer in Ainsleigh. He retired from competitions in his daughter's rookie year. Famous for using tricky strategies and toxic *'Duncan Lundgren' **From the town of Lindstad. Also went on to compete in a foreign league, but got bored after a couple years and returned home. *'Sam Carter' **From Glasbury. A skilled mountaineer who specialized in rock types. Her pokémon were extraordinarily hard to take down, giving the rest of the team time to set up strategies. Became a reporter. *'Karina Smith' **From Swansea. A skilled combatant that also specialized in weather manipulation. Became a marine biologist. Time of the Dinosaurs (40 years ago) *'Naomi Kelly' **From Argylle, the capital city. Parlayed her victory into a movie career, becoming a major star. Said to use primarily pink pokemon *'Brooke Thomas' **From Argylle. Specialized in delivering status effects and wilderness survival. Joined the military and is currently a general. *'Kate Black' **From Caerwys. An Ice elementalist, and the first (and last) mordern champion with supernatural powers. Later became a tax attorney. *'Joey Lee' **From Pembroke. His signature pokemon was, strangely, a rattata of impressive strength. Very mobile, specialized in trainer combat. Tried to compete in a foreign league, but didn't do well. Later owned a clothing shop in Argylle. His brand of clothing still exists today, and is recommended by outdoor enthusiasts. Lee Clothing is a major sponsor of the tournament. Category:Pilgrimage